Misión especial (RivaMika OneShot)
by Rusbell
Summary: Levi tenía una misión bastante especial ese día. La misión de averiguar qué había causado el enojo de su pequeña Ananda, y posteriormente erradicarlo haciéndola feliz.


_Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

Por favor leer la nota de autor al final del capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misión especial**

Aguardaba pacientemente frente a la entrada de la escuela. Hacía más de un mes que Ananda se había reincorporado a clases luego de culminar las pequeñas vacaciones navideñas, y yo había ordenado mi agenda de trabajo de manera que me fuese posible viajar a Shiganshina dos fines de semana al mes (partiendo del día viernes) para ver a la niña.

Me importaba un bledo las quejas de mi socio referentes a mis constantes ausencias, pues ya había ocurrido en varias ocasiones que se requería con urgencia mi presencia en la empresa por uno que otro inconveniente justo cuando yo estaba a kilómetros de distancia compartiendo un agradable día con mi pequeña. Tampoco me importaba el montón de papeles y tareas acumuladas, dado que al volver me ponía rápidamente al día con unas horas extras en la oficina y otras pocas de desvelo en casa.

Desde el momento en el que supe que la niña sí era mi hija, ella se había vuelto mi más preciado tesoro y mi única prioridad. Y si tenía que sacrificar y dejar en segundo plano mis obligaciones para recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, lo haría.

Así como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Afortunadamente mi vuelo no se atrasó ni tampoco surgió algún otro altercado que pusiera en riesgo los planes que tenía para ese día. Por ende, pude llegar a tiempo para recogerla al finalizar sus actividades escolares del último día de la semana.

Estaba cómodamente recostado de mi camioneta cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada sonó. Despegué mi cuerpo de la puerta del copiloto cuando ella apareció en mi campo visual en compañía de una joven muchacha; era su maestra, la conocí cuando vine a buscar a Ananda hace unas dos semanas atrás. Lo demás respecto a su persona carecía de relevancia para mí, de más estaba decir que ni siquiera su nombre recordaba.

A la distancia, la susodicha me sonrió y saludó con un pequeño ademán para luego disponerse a decirle un par de cosas a la infante. No pasó desapercibida la rápida pero severa mirada que le dedicó a su maestra antes de liberarse con un brusco jalón del agarre que la otra le tenía a su pequeña mano. Fui testigo de la sorpresa que circuló por la expresión de la mujer ante el arrebato de la menor, a la que seguí con la vista hasta que estuvo frente a mí. Me incliné rápidamente para cargarla una vez que ella extendió sus bracitos hacia mí.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludé con dulzura, pero extrañamente ella no me respondió. Simplemente se guindó de mi cuello y escondió su carita en la curvatura que allí tenía. Afiancé mi agarre a su menudo cuerpecito en forma de abrazo, ella se aferró a mí como si quisiera protegerme de un mal acechante—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Vámonos —masculló demandante aún sin moverse ni un ápice.

Teniendo la completa certeza de que ella no me haría saber nada en ese preciso momento, opté por no insistirle y limitarme a obedecerle.

La acomodé en el medio de los asientos traseros y le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad escrutando con disimulo sus tensas facciones. Mientras lo hacía, percibí de inmediato esa aura pesada que la rodeaba, y que sorpresivamente era idéntica a la que irradiaba de su madre cuando se enojaba. Era una energía tan fuerte y amenazante que le pondría a cualquiera los pelos de punta. Bueno, a cualquiera excepto a mí. El hecho de ya estar bastante familiarizado con esta sensación me hacía inmune a ello.

Habiendo terminado mi tarea, me dirigí a mi lugar correspondiente diseñando mentalmente una estrategia que me ayudase develar el misterio que inmiscuía el considerable enojo de mi hija. Estaba molesta, no había duda de ello. Y era tan feroz, que sospechaba que ni siquiera le fue posible ocultar esas emociones que yo con mucha facilidad atiné.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —un inusual entusiasmo resonó en mi voz como un tonto incentivo para hacerla hablar, pero ella estaba tan ensimismada en el lío que la atormentaba que ni me escuchó.

La miré por el retrovisor, y no pude evitar sentirme enternecido de sobremanera al verla cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho a la vez que un mohín hacía acto de presencia en su bello rostro. Era la primera vez que la veía hacer esa mueca, en la que arrugaba el entrecejo y su labio inferior sobresalía adorablemente como clara señal de descontento.

Me tomé unos cuantos minutos para seguir apreciando esa hermosa imagen, temiendo que ese evidente descuido no volviese a repetirse.

—Hey, oye...

La llamaba con suavidad, pero nada. Ella no hacía amago de reaccionar.

—Ananda —el tono rasposo y grueso que empleé esta vez tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sacarla de su letargo; despegó sus orbes de la ventana y los conectó con los míos a través del pequeño espejo. Se recompuso rápidamente del puchero que sostenía, y esperó estoica a que yo siguiera hablando; sin embargo, al escudriñar en la profundidad de sus irises azules descubrí que esos desagradables sentimientos estaban lejos de desaparecer—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo que yo deba saber?

—No. Estoy bien.

Todas las esperanzas que tenía de encontrar alguna pista que me dejase desenmarañar aquel enigma se desquebrajaron cuando la vi volver a su posición inicial, gesto que me daba a entender que no obtendría ni una palabra más de su parte.

 _Tch._

No iba a darme por vencido, debía luchar y emplear todos los medios necesarios para derrotar a su rotunda renuencia de exponer lo que sea que cruzase su testaruda cabecita.

 _Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé mi teléfono móvil y marqué ese número que ya me sabía de memoria. Ella contestó un par de segundos más tarde.

— _¿Hola?_ —el suave sonido de su voz llegó a mí desde el otro lado de la línea. Medité por un breve momento lo que iba a decirle, y ella pareció inquietarse por ese pequeño intervalo en el que permanecí en mudez—. _¿Levi? ¿Fuiste a buscar a la niña?_

—Sí, sí. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Mikasa —la simple mención del nombre de su madre bastó para centrar en mí la dispersa atención de la pequeña azabache. Yo fingí no notar que me observaba y escuchaba con sumo cuidado—. Sólo quería avisarte que estará conmigo hasta que esté bien avanzada la tarde, quizás hasta la noche.

— _Ah, de acuerdo. Que la pasen bien._

—Claro.

— _Levi..._

—¿Si?

— _Hm..._ —sopesó un instante la respuesta, y luego agregó—. _Dale un beso a Ananda de mi parte._

—Lo haré. Hasta entonces.

Y sin decir nada más, corté la comunicación. Giré mi torso hasta poder ver a mi acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, ella demostró cierta curiosidad ante mi imprevisto cambio de rutina. Acostumbraba llevarla primero a casa para que pudiese asearse y cambiarse de ropa antes de salir a dar un paseo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía una misión especial que cumplir.

La misión de averiguar qué había causado su enojo, y posteriormente erradicarlo haciéndola feliz.

—Iremos a almorzar. Y después haremos lo que quieras, ¿te parece?

Un leve movimiento de cabeza fue lo que necesité para ponerme en marcha, teniendo como destino el restaurante que a ella tanto le gustaba.

* * *

 _"Quiero un dulce",_ fueron esas tres simples palabras unidas en una sola frase lo que nos llevó a visitar la mejor pastelería de esa pequeña ciudad.

—¿Cuál vas a escoger? —inquirí estando ya frente al mostrador.

Teniéndola en mis brazos, sin problema alguno pudo pasear su vista por la vasta variedad de tortas y postres que abarcaban cada mínimo espacio posible. De soslayo la vi vacilar. Se debatía internamente por cuál decidirse: si el pastel de chocolate o la tarta de fresa.

Cada vez me convencía más de que no _todos_ los detalles que conformaban su personalidad coincidían con los míos. Habían pequeñas, pequeñísimas cosas que reconocí y que caracterizaban a Mikasa. Como esa indecisión al momento de elegir un dulce, por ejemplo. Definitivamente Ananda era la perfecta mezcolanza resultante de nuestra unión.

—¿Quieres los dos? —le susurré bajito al oído, como si fuese un niño que comparte con su cómplice las pautas a seguir para llevar a cabo una terrible travesura. La azabache me miró recelosa.

—Mamá se enfadará. A ella no le gusta que coma muchos dulces.

—Mamá no va a saberlo —alegué. Acaricié su mejilla con la punta de mi nariz, ella se dejó hacer a pesar de que su humor no era el mejor—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

—Tch, está bien —murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas producto de mi cercanía.

Nunca me cansaría de ver cómo sus cachetes regordetes se teñían de esos preciosos matices rojizos cada vez que la sometía a mis mimos. Y yo con gusto lo hacía seguido, con la intención de causar esa bonita reacción en ella que en secreto adoraba.

Ocupamos una de las mesas más alejadas, en una esquina. Observé pacientemente cómo ella degustó uno de los dulces, y luego el otro. ¿Cómo resistirme? ¿Cómo demonios podría negarle algo que la hacía tan feliz? Juraría que durante ese rato hasta logró olvidar la razón de su molestia. Sin embargo, yo no iba a pasar por alto tal detalle.

—¿Te gustaron?

—Sí. Estaban sabrosos.

—Ah, qué bueno. Ahora... vas a contarme cómo te fue hoy en la escuela.

Y como si hubiese sacado a relucir un tema prohibido y aberrante, ella frunció el ceño y me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Me fue bien —contestó tajante queriendo dar como terminada la conversación. No obstante, yo no pensaba ceder.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

—¿Podemos ir al parque? —muy astutamente se fue por el camino fácil: cambiar el tema para tratar de distraerme. Pero como dije antes, de ninguna manera iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Chasqueé la lengua con cierta frustración al ver que realmente ella estaba reacia a soltar cualquier pista o información que pudiese poner en evidencia lo que sucedió. Tomé aire y no me quedó de otra que preguntarle directamente.

—Estabas enojada... Bueno, lo estás —comenté despacio. La arruga en su frente se pronunció aún más, y como resultado de su empeño por apretar los labios, volvió a aparecer ese tierno y casi gracioso puchero en su rostro—. ¿Podrías decirle a papá qué es lo que sucede?

—No estoy enojada —gruñó cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose ligeramente en su lugar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar las ganas de sonreír que me provocaba esa encantadora escena.

—¿Ah, no? Tch, bien. Te creeré, pero... —la tomé con la facilidad con la que se sostendría una muñeca, y la senté en mis piernas. La azabache me reprendió con una severa mirada filosa, y aún con esa mueca plasmada en su carita, se dedicó a mantener cierta distancia de mi persona—. Vas a tener que darme un beso para convencerme.

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa, y luego de haber procesado el significado de mi petición, ella pronunció una rotunda y cortante palabra.

—No.

—Ananda...

—Mi maestra me dijo que eres guapo —dejó salir la retahíla de palabras con tanta rapidez y rabia comprimida que al terminar de hablar, tomó aire como lo haría alguien que está sufriendo de asfixia. Posteriormente bajó la vista hacia sus manos, cuyos dedos jugueteaban sobre su regazo con nerviosismo.

—Y no te gustó que dijera eso... —asintió en respuesta.

—Y entonces yo me enojé y le dije que no quería que estuviese cerca de ti.

Una diminuta y casi inaudible risa emergió de mis labios, no pudiendo contenerme ni un segundo más. Entre todas las posibles razones que pude haber considerado, definitivamente esa jamás habría sido una opción.

 _Celosa como mamá._

Verla así, haciendo una rabieta porque otra mujer le insinuó tener algún interés en mí, hacía que se derritiese algo en mi interior. Y que además, me invadiesen unas inmensas ganas de comérmela a besos y de llenarla de mimos y cariño con el fin de dejarle claro que en mi corazón sólo había espacio para una mujer aparte de ella, y esa era Mikasa. Sin embargo, _esa_ parte prefería reservarla para mí.

—Ananda —tomé su mentón y lo alcé hacia mí, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos de inmediato—. Nunca estaré interesado en otra chica que no seas tú.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y si alguna vez llegase a acercase alguna, ten por seguro que jamás podrá tomar el lugar que tú ocupas en mi corazón. ¿Entendido?

—Pero...

—Eres mi princesa, mi adorada y preciosa princesa. Nunca lo olvides —susurré antes de tener la intención de plantar un beso en su frente; sin embargo, ella me detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi boca. La retiró una vez que se aseguró que me había quedado quieto, la confusión se apoderó de mí al ver que ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Y mamá? —me interrumpió de golpe. Ella completó la interrogante al percatarse de que me había dejado jodidamente descolocado y aturdido—. ¿Qué es ella para ti?

Parpadeé un par de veces, eso me había caído encima como balde de agua fría. Era increíble la perspicacia de esa niña, que en ocasiones como esa me dejaba mudo y con la cabeza dando vueltas por no saber qué carajos responder. Quise esconderme, que la tierra se abriese me tragase, o tal vez proponerle largarnos de allí para persuadirla como ella había tratado de hacer conmigo... Pero por la determinación que oscilaba en su mirada supe que nada funcionaría. De esa no me libraba ni el mismísimo Dios.

Y así, sin poder rehuir de ello, fue como quedó catapultada mi idea inicial de guardar celosamente tal información.

Suspiré resignado ante su convicción.

—Hn... Si tú eres mi princesa, entonces ella es mi reina. Es así como debe ser, ¿no?

Y como por arte de magia, en sus preciosos orbes azulados se encendió una llama que brillaba fervientemente y que denotaba felicidad pura. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba y todo atisbo de enojo se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno.

Fue ella quien retomó la acción que me había impedido llevar a cabo, y luego de rodearme por el cuello con ambos brazos, dejó un par de besos en mis mejillas. Yo de igual manera la envolví en un cálido abrazo y gozoso recibí esa demostración de cariño de su parte.

—Vamos a llevarle un dulce —propuse una vez que me soltó. Ella asintió y yo le sonreí mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello que accidentalmente le había desordenado—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Pie de limón, ese le encantará —aseveró entusiasta.

Besé su frente, y con ese inocente gesto di por terminada mi exitosa misión.

* * *

 _¡Holaaaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!_

 _Esta idea llegó a mi cabeza como llega una rayo a la Tierra luego de ver la foto que usé de portada. De la forma más inesperada y contundente. Me levanté con esto dando vueltas en mi mente, y sabiendo que no podría librarme de ello de ninguna otra manera, me puse manos a la obra._

 _Esta vez es diferente, estoy segura de que algunos morían por leer algo de Ananda desde el punto de vista de Levi. Lamento si les decepcionó que Mikasa no conviviese con ellos en esta ocasión, pero me moría por crear un momento únicamente padre-hija. Sin embargo, no quise que ella estuviese del todo ausente por lo que la incluí de cierto modo, así como se aprecia al final._

 _Si llegasen a considerar que fue OoC al enano gruñón, debo recalcar que para él es imposible resistirse a ella. Está tan profundamente enamorado de su pequeña niña que ella es la única (porque ni siquiera Mikasa pudo alguna vez hacer que él fuese tan dulce) que saca a relucir ese lado cariñoso que ni él mismo sabe que tiene._

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado como lo es para mí imaginarlo así de manso y suave con su adorada hija._

 _Este pequeño OneShot va dedicado a_ _ **Cerisier Jin**_ _(que ama a Ananda incondicionalmente), y a_ _ **LouJmnz**_ _(que también la ama, y que muy amablemente me editó la imagen de portada. Gracias, preciosa). Así como también al grupo de Facebook titulado "_ _ **La Hermandad RivaMika**_ _", gracias chicos por constantemente dejar allí imágenes que me inspiran a escribir historias como esta._

 _Para los que no tienen conocimiento de dónde viene esta trama, los invito a leer los OneShots titulados "_ _ **Ananda**_ _" y "_ _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!**_ _". Así podrán entender mejor el meollo de todo el asunto._

 _Como última aclaración, mencionaré que esto desarrolla luego del cumpleaños de Levi._

 _Sin más, me despido. No sin antes agradecerles enormemente el apoyo que me brindan, lo atesoro y lo aprecio con todo mi corazón._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _¡Y feliz año nuevo para todos!_ ❤


End file.
